narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Cyclonus
Mathew Withau vs. Cyclonus is a battle that takes place during the Decepticlone Invasion. It is a battle between SNIS agent and leader of Threat Interception Team-Juliet Mathew Withau and Decepticon Cyclonus. Prelude Following a battle with a Spider Tank, Threat Interception Team-Juliet is given the Mini-Con Flashbang by SNIS Director McKinley. As she ends communication, the four of them hear a sound, and look around to find Cyclonus in his helicopter form approaching. Nichi Schroeder asks if it is more Decepticlones, but Matt states that it is not Decepticlones. He is proven correct when Cyclonus transforms into his robot mode to face them. Matt asks him who he is, and Cyclonus introduces himself. Flashbang attaches himself to Matt's wrist, who aims him at Cyclonus. Cyclonus is unfazed as he reveals his own Mini-Con, Lock-On. Cyclonus asks Matt if he is ready, and Matt confirms that he is. Battle Matt fires Flashbang at Cyclonus, but Cyclonus rolls out of the way and fires Lock-On in return. Matt tries to evade the missile, but the projectile homes in on him, hitting him directly and knocks him to the ground with severe injury. Matt fires another pair of rockets at Cyclonus, and Cyclonus evades these as well and waits for Matt to get back up, stating that he can't kill him too quickly otherwise it won't be any fun. Matt gets back to his feet and uses his Healing Medicine to replenish his Chakra, and he charges Cyclonus at blinding speed. Matt uses a Chidori to tear out Cyclonus's side, but Cyclonus pays this little mind, stating that while he got lucky once, it won't happen again. Matt takes the opportunity to bring Cyclonus's attention to the Paper-Bomb Matt placed on his leg. Cyclonus sees this just before it detonates, and Matt fires Flashbang into the resulting explosion to deal even more damage. Matt starts to become confident, but Cyclonus attacks him, his speed enhanced by his propeller, and he rams Matt and knocks him off his feet. Cyclonus aims Lock-On down at him, and he states that he will kill Matt first before turning on the rest of his team. He fires a missile down at Matt, and while Matt manages to avoid the brunt of it, he is still hit with the explosion, knocking him away. While Matt is still down, Cyclonus punches him, breaking through Matt's guard and embedding him into the earth. Matt tries to get back to his feet, but Cyclonus grabs his leg and swings him over his head, slamming Matt into the ground. While Matt is hurt from the battle, he kicks Cyclonus's hand away and leaps away to put some distance in between them. Matt ponders that while underestimating Cyclonus was a mistake, he will still win. His Curse Mark tries to activate, but he ignores it as he fires Flashbang at Cyclonus. Cyclonus counters this with Lock-On, and Matt charges in. Cyclonus blocks Matt's strike with his arm, injuring Matt's hand, and he then grabs Matt and blasts him straight in the stomach with his wrist blaster. Matt drops to the ground with heavy injuries, and as Cyclonus prepares to finish him, he is interrupted by the other members of Matt's team hitting him with their SNIS Standard Blasters. Cyclonus turns to them, giving Matt the opening to throw a fire-kunai at Cyclonus. The fire-kunai hits Cyclonus's propeller and bounces off, and he is unharmed by the explosion as he looks back at Matt. Both combatants then fire their Mini-Cons at each other, and the rockets and missile intercept each other in the air. Matt then forms a Chidori, and as Cyclonus prepares to intercept him, he comments that they have company. Two Drop Ships unload five Serges while two Medium Units remain in each ship for covering fire. Matt fires Flashbang at each Drop Ship and destroys two Medium Units, and the Serges fire a volley of four rockets at him. Matt manages to avoid all of the rockets, but Cyclonus fires Lock-On, hitting him directly in the back and knocking him to the ground. Matt manages to avoid a sword slash from a Serge, but the Medium Units then hit him twice in the arm with their blasters, and as Matt realizes that he is in trouble, he tells his teammates to run. Taylor and Erin do as they are told, but Nichi remains behind, not willing to leave him. Matt assures her that he will win, and she finally agrees to leave. Matt then faces his enemies, prepared to fight to the death, but he is determined to bring Cyclonus down with him. He flares his Chakra and readies himself to fight, and Cyclonus states that he loves to see a fighter, and he extends an offer to Matt to join the Decepticons. Matt refuses by activating a Rasengan, and Cyclonus aims Lock-On while a Serge comes at him with its sword. Matt fires Flashbang at the Serge and charges Cyclonus, who performs a propeller charge to counter him. Cyclonus collides his fist with Matt's Rasengan, and the two are thrown back while a Serge attacks Matt. Matt evades the attack and beheads the Serge with a Chidori, and he is then shot twice in the back before he throws four fire-kunai at one of the Drop Ships the Medium Units are situated in. The Drop Ship is hit directly and knocked into the second, destroying them both as well as the Decepticlones inside and sending them all crashing to the ground. The Serges all then converge on him with their swords, and Matt uses two kunai to defend himself, and while he is successful at first, the Serges begin to break his guard. Cyclonus then blasts Matt in the leg, bringing him to a knee, and he then hits him with Lock-On. However, Matt refuses to go down, but as he gets back to his feet, the Serges hit him with a total of three rockets, knocking him back through the air and onto the ground. Matt remains on the ground with heavy injuries, and Cyclonus tells him to surrender. Matt refuses, and as he pulls out a vial of Healing Medicine, he tells Cyclonus that he will never give in no matter what. He then drinks the entire vial of medicine, enhancing his powers beyond normal levels, and he wields two Chidori simultaneously as he attacks the Decepticlones. The Serges try to fight back, but Matt effortlessly destroys them all without sustaining injury. He then goes for Cyclonus, who tries to fight back, but Matt severs his arm and injures him several times with Chidori. Matt then cancels the technique and uses the Fire Style: Flame of the Phoenix to blow the Decepticon apart completely. Aftermath Matt appears away from the explosion, having rescued Lock-On. Flashbang then transforms into robot mode to communicate with Lock-On, and he convinces the Mini-Con to join them. The remaining members of TIT-Juliet return, and Matt and Nichi exchange smiles. With his power surge gone, Matt realizes that all of his injuries have been healed completely, with not even scars remaining. McKinley then calls in once more to warn them of a large force of Decepticlones preparing to mount an attack against Saint Peters. Category:Battle